Forum:Wer ist der Stärkste?
Peace, ich wollte nur ma so hören was ihr so denkt wer der stärkste Ninja von allen ist, ich glaube das ist Madara Uchiha. Und woran legst du das fest? du hats ihn doch noch nie kämpfen sehen. Ich denke es ist der Raikage. Ninjason 11:21, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke das weil er nun schon so lange lebt und bestimmt nicht nur dumm da gessen hat. Madara hat bestimmt sehr hart trainirt dazu kommt noch das er das Mangenkyo Sharingan von sich und seinem Bruder hat(ein permanentes Mangenkyo Sharingan).Wenn du mich fragst kann es keiner mit ihm aufnehmen auch nicht der Raikage (der Raikage is aber trotzdem cool). der stärkste war wohl mit sicherheit der Rikudou Sennin, glaub von dem was wir wissen und dann der erste hokage, schließlich konnte der alle bijuus kontrollieren, dann würde ich sagen madara und pain auf einer stelle, glaub die unterscheiden sich nur in den fähigkeiten, aber rein kraft mäßig werden sie wohl auf einem niveau sein. aber denke genau kann man das sowieso nicht festlegen, die die tot sind können sich nicht weiter entwickeln und die die leben sind finde ich noch nicht die ultimativen, also bis jetzt von dem was man allein gesehen hat ist pain das nonplus ultra, an dem müssen sie sich messen, denn auch wenn naruto ihn besiegt hat, also nagato, ist es doch so das er auf die hilfe des kyuubi zurück greifen musste um pain letztendlich zu besiegen und man muss noch sagen das naruto stark ist aber nicht intelligent genug um hier schon aufgeführt zu werden, intelligenz ist ein teil der stärke. der raikage ist stark, der mizukage auch, sicher alle kage, aber wie ich schon sagte der stärkste wird er nicht sein.1000words narutos inteligenz konnte find ich früher anzweifeln. Nachdem er den Sennin Modus gelernt hat ist glaub ich auch seine Inteligenz angstiegen. sah man ja im Kampf gegen Pain. p.s wenn man es genau betrachtet ist der sennin modo auch nichts ultimatives zumindest nich so ganz bei naruto. Fast die ganzen technicken hat fukasaku für ihn erledigt. ich finde bei Jiraya sah der Sennin modo stärker aus das sehe ich nicht so. es wird gesagt (im manga), das naruto die alte generation übertroffen habe, also das er den sennin modo perfekt behersche. jiraya konnte wohl einfach länger darin bleiben, weil sich fukasaku und der weibliche kleine frosch sich mit ihm verbunden haben. also ist er (im sennin modo) stärker als jiraya. das ist ich finde tobi (madara) ist der beste er ist so zusagen unbesigbar beser als pain das ist klar . Naja Tobi/Madara wird ich nicht als unbesiegbar bezeichnen. Klar er hat noch sein Sharingan(bzw. permante MS) und Kishi hat es so getret das er nun auch das Rinnegan bekamm. Aber man kann davon aus gehen wen Tobi/Madara gegen Naruto kämpfen wird/muss und dies dann auch noch Tobi´s/Madara´s Kampf sein wird. So wird Kishi den Kampf so gestallten das Naruto wieder mit seiner 08/15 Taktik in fertig zu machen. Nach dem Motto Übermächtiger Gegner mit starken Jutsu´s wird von einem schwächern Kämpfer mit einfachen Jutsu´s und der schwächere Gewinnt. Dragoneyes1 es ist doch klar wer der stärkste ist es ist Madara Uchiha er ist der stärkste Ninja der Welt wenn ich das mal so aussprechen darf er ist sehr vorsichtig und hat sehr viel gedult das muss man erst mal können. Tobi ist einfach der stärkste von allen Ninjas in Naruto. Madara hat ja noch garnicht von seinen MS Fähigkeiten gezeigt ich denke da stekt noch vieles hinter ihm. Er ist der Coolste und der StärksteHakan44 19:20, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :denke ich nbicht, also zum einem hat er gegen minato verloren, war zwar nur ein kurzer kampf, doch er hat gewonnen und dann ist itachi auch nicht zuunterschätzen, er hat es sogar geschafft edo tensei zuentkommen und er ist auch extrem stark. Wenn wir auch noch die personen dazu zählen, die schon tot sind, würde ich sagen nagato ist auch nicht zuunterschätzen, es wurde gesagt, dass naruto ihn nicht hätte besiegen können, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass er noch stärker ist [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 19:27, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Gut, die Diskussion ist immer ziemlich unsinnig, weil es viele krasse Ninja gibt und viele sterben, bevor sie ihren Zenit erreichen (Haku, Kimimaro etc.). Bei Tobi/Madara weiß niemand, was er genau drauf hat, auch wenn ich selbst davon ausgehe, dass er extrem stark ist. Die, die man hingegen gut einschätzen kann sind Itachi und Nagato und die beiden waren meiner Meinung nach definitiv die Stärksten Ninja ihrer Generation. Aber es gibt auch andere krasse Typen wie Minato und Kakashi und Oonoki und Hiruzen waren in ihrer Blütezeit wahrscheinlich auch saustark. Mein Geheimtipp ist wieder mal Kabuto, er hat außer Edo und Oros Jutsus auch noch seine eigenen Techniken und dazu noch sein geheimes Jutsu, mit dem er laut eigener Aussage unbesiegbar ist. Er ist Tobi gegenüber extrem selbstsicher und scheint auch keine Angst vor seinem Sharingan/Rin'negan zu haben, da steckt definitiv was dahinter. Den Jungen sollte man auf jeden Fall auf der Rechnung haben.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:45, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ich denke zwar das Tobi/Madara zwar auch stark ist aber er hat sich ja bis jetzt aus den meisten Kämfe ja raus gehalten(ich meine nicht die begegnung mit Minato nicht sonder das was später alles kamm). ich hoffe mal das Kishi balt auch Sasuke in diesen Krieg schickt. ich würde gerne mal die Kompination aus seine und Itachi`s MS sehen. Kishi würd dann Sasuke bestimmt auch wieder ein paar extrem starke Jutsus geben damit auch unter den stärksten Shinobi sein wird. ganz klar jiraiya. er ist im eremiten modus viel stärker als naruto was nicht zu letzt an seier erfahrung liegt :naruto hat den sennin mode perfekt drauf was jiraiya nicht einmal schaffte und er hat jetzt sogar noch den bijuu mode. daher ist naruto von der menge an chakra die ihm zu verfügung steht und die fähigkeiten die er in den mode´s hat besser als jiraiya. das einzige was jiraiya dem naruto voraus hat ist seine langjährige erfahrung in seine kämpfen und wie ich finde das jiraiya die unterschiedlichsten jutsu´s beherrscht wo naruto nur seine ganzen rasengan varianten hat. :Wenn man von der Stärke her geht ist eindeutig der RIKUDOU SENNIN der stärkste Ninja, immerhin ist er der Vater der Uchihas und der Senjus und er ist der Jinchuriki des Juubi gewesen und hatte die macht diesen in die Bijjus zu teilen. Hashirama Senju ist ebenfalls stärker als Madara Uchiha. Madara ist zwar sehr mächtig erstrecht seine Aktion wo er einen Susanno um den Kyuubi gemacht hat,trotzdem war dies nur ein Witz gegen den Gegenangriff von Hashirama. Ich frage mich wer wohl stärker ist Minato oder Naruto-Beide haben den Bijuu Mode. Das dies eine schwierige Frage ist steht wohl fest. Vorallem ist es schwer zu sagen da alle in unterschiedlichen Zeiten gelebt haben, deshalb richtet sich meine Liste zu einem großen Teil an den Bijuu Geistern da diese von der Kraft her eine grobe Konstante von Rikudou bis zum momentanen Zeitpunkt (ende Manga) bilden. Hier also mein Versuch das ganze einzuordnen: : 1. Rikudou Sennin: Dürfte mit Abstand der mächtigste Ninja aller Zeiten sein, alleine aus dem Grund dass er den Juubi in sich versiegelte, ihn vor seinem Tod in die 9 Bijuu teilte, und den Mond sowie das Rinnegan erschuf verwende ich mal als Argument ihn auf Platz 1 zu setzen. : 2. Hashirama Senju: Er war der Ninja der alle 9 Bijuu einfing und an die einzelnen Dörfer verteilte, er versiegelte den Kyuubi sogar als er unter der Kontrolle von Madara Uchia stand, und tötete letzteren. Weshalb er auch vor Madara im Ranking steht. : 3. Madara Uchiha: Konnte den Kyuubi kontrollieren, beherrscht das Rinnegan und besitzt ein Unvergängliches Mangekyou Sharingan. Er ist der Ninja der das Sharingan perfektioniert hat, er verfügt über alle Fähigkeiten die es bietet (z.b. Izanagi, Susano´o), und wahrscheinlich noch einige die nicht bekannt sind. : 4. Minato Namikaze: Meister in Raum/Zeit Jutsus, war so berüchtigt dass seine Feinde angewiesen wurden vom Schlachtfeld zu fliehen wenn er auftauchte. Er konnte alleine den Raikage und Killerbee im Kampf unter Druck setzen und ist bisher der einzig bekannte Ninja der im Zweikampf Tobi/Obito in die Flucht schlagen konnte. : 5. Tobi/Obito Uchia: Besitzt das Rinnegan sowie ein Perfektioniertes Sharingan, kann den Kyuubi kontrollieren und ist wie Minato Meister der Raum/Zeit Jutsus. Ebenfalls ist er schwer zu verwunden dank seiner Materialisierungs Technik. : 6. Kabuto Yakushi: Er beherrscht alle von Orochimaru hinterlassenen Jutsus sowie ein noch nie dagewesenes Level des Edo Tensei. Er besitzt Kekkei Genkais von Orochimaru, Karin, Jugo und 5 Otonins und verfügt sogar über den Eremitenmodus. Er stellt durch den Mangel an Vergleichskämpfen mit den Top Ninjas eine fragwürdige Position im Ranking da. Er konnte jedoch Tobi/Obito soweit einschüchtern das dieser ihn als Partner akzeptierte. : 7/8. Sasuke Uchiha: Ich persönlich schätze ihn ein wenig stärker als Naruto ein, setzte sie jedoch, da sie Unterschiedliche Kampfstile haben als gleich stark ein. Sasuke hat schon einiges Bewiesen, er war kurz davor den Raikage zu töten, schlug Killerbee in die Flucht, brachte Danzou trotz 10-fachen Izanagi um, und besitzt ein unvergängliches Mangekyou von Itachis Stärke. : 7/8. Naruto Uzomaki: Kann auf die hälfte des Chakras des Kyuubis zugreifen, beherrscht den Eremiten Modus und besiegte Nagato/Pain sowie Kakuzu. Seine Unglaubliche Motivationsgabe sollte vielleicht auch erwähnt werden. : 9. Nagato/Pain: Er besitzt das Rinnegan und unmengen von Chakra, dies wurde vorallem dadurch deutlich dass er nachdem seine Körper besiegt wurden noch ganz Konoah wiederbelebte. : 10. Hier wird es richtig knifflig, und ich konnte mich auf keinen mehr einigen, Ninjas die für diesen Platz nominiert sind wären: Killerbee, Itachi Uchiha, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Reikage, Kisame Hokagashi, Tobirama Senju und Danzou. Natürlich lässt sich um eine Klassifizierung immer streiten, da die meisten der Oben genannten Kanidaten nie gegeneinander angetreten sind, oder sich im Fall von Kabuto stark steigerten. Ich denke jedoch das ich es ziemlich gut getroffen habe, wobei ich für Diskussionen immer zu haben bin. 22.Juli 2013 GelberBlitz Naruto, Kabuto und Sasuke gehören Definitiv NICHT zu den Stärksten. Ich habe keine Tabelle nach meiner Meinung nach Stärksten aber aufjedenfall gehören fast nur die Kage zu den Stärksten + Madara. Bei Obito/Tobi bin ich mir nicht sicher aber gegen Naruto. Kabuto und Sasuke hat er ohne ein Problem ne Chance was die Kage dabei angeht gegen die Jetztige Kage Generation hat er Sicherlich eine Chance. Was den Rikudou angeht man kennt seine genauen fähigkeiten überhaupt nicht also kann man ihn nicht als Stärksten einschätzen meiner meinung nach gehören zu den Stärksten Madara und Hashirama Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:29, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Die Kampfkraft eines Kage wird meiner Meinung nach definitiv überschätzt so hat gerade Sasuke schon bewiesen dass er es mit mehr als einem Kage zur selben Zeit aufnehmen kann. Er brachte Danzou um (zu dieser Zeit Hokage) und der Raikage wäre seinem Amaterasu zum Opfer gefallen wenn Gaara nicht eingeschritten wäre. Gaara der Kazekage wurde von Deidara einem Rangniederen Akatsuki besiegt und verschleppt, und von Naruto gerettet. Sasuke seinerseits brachte Deidara ohne große Probleme zur Strecke. Weiterhin bezweifle ich stark dass Tsunade es mit Pain hätte aufnehmen können, weshalb ich auch Naruto von der reinen Kampfkraft her über den Rang eines Kage stelle. (Hinzu kommt das Kakashi bereits zugegeben hat schwächer als Naruto zu sein, und er wurde als neuer Hokage vorgeschlagen.) Kabuto ist sicherlich ein schwieriges Thema, doch das Ausmaß an Fähigkeiten über die er verfügt ist schier unermesslich, nicht nur dass er Sensorische Fähigkeiten, und Orochimarus Fluchmal besitzt, er hat auch dessen verbotene Jutsus übernommen und kann sogar Madara Uchiha von den Toten zurückhohlen wärend er 5 Akatsukimitglieder kontrolliert. Über die alten Kage ist mir leider zu wenig bekannt um sie in dieses Ranking einzubauen. 23.Juli 2013 GelberBlitz Der Raikage hat sich selbst den Arm abgeschlagen nachdem er von Amaterasu befallen wurde und ich meine hier nicht direkt die jetztige Generation der Kage ich meine mehr welche von der Alten wie Hiruzen Sarutobi der Sasuke mit leichtigkeit umbringen könne, und übrigends hat Sasuke es so garnicht mit den Kagen aufnehmen können. Man hat im Kampf gesehen wie Mei die Mizukage oder Oonoki ihn mit leichtigkeit hätte umbringen können auch wenn er schon vom Kampf davor geschwächt war du Überschätzt Sasuke bloß gewaltig. Nachdem Sasuke mit Akatsuki Kooperiert hat wurde er ja stets von Tobi beschützt Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 09:55, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hirzuen Sarutobi starb im Kampf gegen Orochimaru beim Versuch ihn in sich selbst zu versiegeln, natürlich war er alt, nichts desto trotz wurde er im Endeffekt vernichtend geschlagen, da Orochimaru mithilfe eines neuen Körpers seine Arme wieder nutzbar machte. Sasuke im Gegenzug tötete Orochimaru noch bevor er das Mangekyou erlangte mit Leichtigkeit. Natürlich war Orochimaru äußerst angeschlagen zum benannten Zeitpunkt, er hatte Sasuke jedoch nicht in geringster weise etwas entgegenzusetzen. Der Raikage wäre ohne Gaaras hilfe definitiv erledigt gewesen, und auch wenn er sich den Arm selbst nahm, geht dieser Punkt klar auf Sasukes Konto, da er es sicher nicht freiwillig tat. Natürlich kann er nicht gegen alle Kage bestehn. Nach kurzer Erhohlungsphase in der seine Verletzungen geheilt wurden (zu wenig um neues Chakra aufzubauen) brachte er jedoch Danzou zur Strecke der ja etwa so stark wie Hiruzen Sarutobi war, (wobei ich bezweifle das Sarutobi Jutsus wie das Izanagi beherrschte). Ebenfalls haben Sasuke und sein Team Taka, den achtschwänzigen ohne Tobis Hilfe in die Knie gezwungen, was laut Killerbee´s aussagen bisher nur der Raikage fertig brachte. Er bewegt sich also auf einem Level mit den Kage, und ist mit den Augen von Itachi nur noch mächtiger geworden. Wo würdest denn du Sasuke und Naruto einordnen? 23.Juli 2013 GelberBlitz :Ein kurzer Einwurf - die Signatur bitte mit 4 Tilden (~) machen! Sin007シン(Kontakt) 11:32, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich ordne Beide Unter den top 10 weil es immer noch Alte Kage & Madara sowie Itachi sein könnten du kannst hier behaupten was du willst meiner Meinung nach ist Sarutobi trotzdem stärker wie Orochimaru es lag bloß an seinem alter das er GRAD NOCH SO besiegt werden konnte alles was du hier schreibst finde ich unfug in meiner Sicht. (Killer B hat sich am ende versteckt mehr auch nicht) Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 12:41, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Sasuke befindet sich auf keinem Fall auf dem level eines Kage. Auch im Kampf gegen Killer Bee hat er nur wegen seinen Genen gewonnen. Killer Bee hat ihn so gesehen 2x getötet. Wären Karin und Juugo nicht gewesen.Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 13:01, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, na dann verbessern wir das Ranking mal. Wer ist denn eurer meinung nach der Stärkste der momentanen Kage, und wo würdet ihr ihn einorden? Was haltet ihr von den Top 5, kann man die soweit stehen lassen? Wenn ich nochmal drüber nachdenke gehöhrt Itachi definitiv ein stück weiter rauf in der Liste, was wiederum das Ranking von Kisame verbessern würde, da in einem Gespräch der beiden zu vernehmen war dass die beiden etwa gleich stark sind, also etwas in diese richtung: :1.Rikudou Sennin :2.Hashirama Senju :3.Madara Uchiha :4.Minato Namikaze :5.Tobi/Obito Uchiha :6.Raikage :7.Itachi Uchiha :8.Kisame Hoshigaki :9.Tsuchikage/Mizukage :10.Tsuchikage/Mizukage :Besser? [[Benutzer:GelberBlitz|GelberBlitz] (Diskussion) 14:11, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC)] Hi ich weis zwar das die Frage wer der Stärkste ist sehr schwer zu beantworten ist da jeder ja seine lieblings Charakter hat und die Charakter für sich unterschiedelich bewertet. Aber eine Sache stört mich dabei und zwar der Rikudou Sennin ich weis er hat das Juubi in sich versiegelt und die 9 Bijuu´s erschaffen und die Jutsu´s erfunde und vieles mehr. Nur dann müsste ja nach ihm als der Stärkste gleich seine Söhne kommen da sie ja seine Nachkommen sind und daher auch nicht ich sagen mal so schwäche Shinobi sein. Nun habe ich versucht das ganze auch aus einem andern Blickwinkel zu betrachten und glaube das man bei dieser Frage Rikudou Sennin und seine Söhne außen vor lassen sollte. Zum Rikudou Sennin weis man ja nur was Kishi bisher über ihn geschrieben hat aber nicht wie er kämpft hatte. Zu seine Söhnen weis man ja bisher fasst garnichts. Also eigentlich kann man das ja gar nicht sagen. Die Charaktere entwickeln sich ja immer weiter. Z.B. finde ich, dass Naruto im Eremitenmodus besser ist als Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou, Sasuke aber mit dem permanenten Mangekyou stärker ist. Allerdings aber auch nicht so stark wie Naruto im KyuubiChakramodus, und schon gar nicht im Bijuumodus. Deidara z.B. ist auch verdammt stark. Würde Sasuke das Raiton nicht auch noch beherrschen wäre die ganze Sache anders ausgegangen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er sowieso fast draufgegangen wäre. Gegen die Kage hätte er auch verloren. Ohne Zetsu, der beim Kampf gegen Mei Terumii Chakra an Sasuke weitergegeben hat, hätte er verloren. Madara kann man auch nicht wirklich einordnen, immerhin ist es ja noch stärker als beim Kampf im Tal des Endes gegen Hashirama, Kabuto hat ihn ja noch ein bisschen aufgepeppt. Es liegt im Auge des Betrachters, klar dass der Rikudou Sennin an erster Stelle steht, aber dass muss Obito als Jichuriiki des Juubi auch direkt dahinter kommen. --Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 18:14, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde den Rikudou und seine Söhne aus dem Ranking GANZ Rauslassen weil es sind über 1000jahre her seit sie gelebt haben und wer weiß ob sie auch Wirklich SOOO stark waren wenn es immerhin auch wenn nicht vollständig sogar Obito geschafft hat den Juubi in sich zu versiegeln. Und wir werden jetzt sehen wer eig. Stärker ist Madara oder Hashirama in ihrem kommenden Kampf. Ebenfalls muss man bedenken, das Muu ebenfalls das Jinton beherscht was enorm Mächtig ist wozu man ihn auch in die Top 10 einschließen kann was den Raikage der 4. Generation angeht den würde ich rauslassen sein Vater hat meiner Meinung nach paar Krassere Jutsus drauf. Die Hoozuki's sind auch nicht zu unterschätzen wenn das Mizudeppou no Jutsu wirklich ein Clan Jutsu ist, denn dieses Jutsu hats wirklich drauf --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 18:45, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) mein ranking wäre folgendes: 1.Rikoudu sennin 2.Obito Uchiha( als jinchuuriki des juubi) 3.hashirama senju(konnte selbst madara uchiha besiegen) 4.madara uchiha( mächtigster uchiha aller zeiten, der ganze landschaften mit einem streich seines finalen susanoo verwüsten kann, und die 5 aktuellen kage mühelos besiegt, nach seiner wiederbelebung ist er wohl fast auf einem level mit hashirama) 5.Naruto uzumaki( schneller als der raikage, stark genug um, das kyuubi während deren kampf anzuheben, und besitzt riesige chakravorräte für gewalte rasenganattacken) 6.Minato Namikaze(schnellster shinobi aller zeiten, der mit seiner raum-zeit-barriere nahezu jeden angriff abwehren kann und erfinder des rasengans und nach seiner wiederbelebung jinchuuriki des kyuubi ist ) 7.Itachi Uchiha ( ein meister in nahezu allem, für den selbst kabuto im sennin moodo, nagato mit seinem rinnegan( natürlich auch dank seines undlichen chakras wegen edo tensei), kakashi, deidara oder oroshimaru keine herausforderung sind) 8.Sandaime Raikage( enorme schnelligkeit und ausdauer, sowie extrem starke offensive und defensive, die nur durch seine eigene waffe bezwungen werden konnte( wobei ich glaube das das an edo tensei liegt, da es ihm unbegrenzet chakrareserven gibt, und die stärke der raiton no yoroi von der verwendeten chakramenge abhängig ist, ist zudem in der lage das schwarze raiton anzuwenden )und 9.tobirama senju( erfinder des hiraishin no jutsu, auch wenn er es nicht so gut zu beherrschen scheint wie minato, außerdem erfinder von edo tensei und bester suitonnutzer überhaupt) 10.sasuke uchiha ( mit dem ewigen mangekyou sharingan beherrscht er sein einzigartiges element enton sogar noch besser als zuvor(und schon zuvor konnte er damit den raikage um einen arm erleichtern )und zudem ein meisterhafter raitonnutzer und anwender von susanoo ) Sehr schwierig, da einige Charaktere nie ihre volle Kraft gezeigt haben und einige noch längst nicht ihr Limit erreicht haben. So sieht meine Liste aus, obwohl Orochimaru, Sarutobi oder Kabuto vielleicht auch einen Platz in den Top 10 verdient hätten. 1. Rikoudu Sennin 2. Obito Uchiha (Jinchuuriki) 3. Madara Uchiha (nach der Wiedererweckung) 4. Itachi Uchiha 5. Hashirama Senju 6. Nagato 7. Naruto Uzumaki 8. Minato Namikaze 9. Tobirama Senju 10. Sasuke Uchiha Itachi hätte nie eine Chance gegen Hashirama Pugnator3: Also eigentlich ist Gai Mighty der stärkste noch lebende ninja da er im 8 Tor sogar Madarda Uchhia fast besiegen konnte. Meiner meinung nach sind die Kräfte von Madara der den jubi in sich aufgenommen hat und die Kräfte von Sasuke (Fluchmal, Itachis Sussano, Amerterasu, Itachis Mangekyou sharingan, Oruchhimarus Schlangenjutztu) nur gecheatet, bzw von einem anderern verliehen. Die Tore von Gai dagegen trainiert. Das heist Sasuke hätte ohne fremde hilfe jeden einzelnen Kampf verloren und Gai hätte gegen Madara gewonnen. d.h Sasuke hätte ohne das Fluchmahl gegen Nauruto im Tal des Endes verloren. Deidara hätte Sasuke mehrmalas getötet. Itachi war angeschlagen und hat Sasuke gewinnen lassen, doch auch so hätte Itachi Sasuke mehrmals besiegen können. Killerbee hat sich entführen lassen, doch auch er hätte Sasuken besiegt wenn er nicht geheilt worden währe. Der Raikage hätte ihn ohne die hilfe von Susanoo und Amerterasu mehrmals besiegt, und der Tritt am ende des Kampfes hätte wohlmöglich nicht nur den Raikage getötet. Auch gegen Danzou hätte er wahrscheinlich verlohren hätte ihn nicht Karin geheilt. Man kann wohl festhalten, dass Madara der stärkste alle Shinobi ist. Er ist wie eine Fusion aus Naruto und Sasuke mit der Erfahrung mehrerer Generationen. Er hat die Stärken aller bisherigen Antagonisten aus Naruto in sich vereint und übertrifft jeden dieser darin. Er hat Orochimarus Wissen um die unterschiedlichen Jutsus, Nagatos gottgleiche Kräfte, Obitos Verschlagenheit und Itachis Intelligenz. Und all das hatte er schon, bevor er Jinchuriki des Juubis wurde. Die aktuellen Kapitel haben gezeigt, dass Kaguya offenbar noch stärker ist, aber sie ist kein Shinobi im klassischen Sinne. Sie scheint nicht wirklich kämpfen zu können. Sie ist meiner Meinung nach eher so etwas wie ein Biju. Ihre Stärke basiert (nach bisherigem Stand) auf ihrem unendlichen Chakra und der Fähigkeit, dieses zu elementaren Katastrophen zu schmieden. Aber wer seine Stärke woher hat, ist eigentlich nicht wirklich wichtig. Ausschlaggebend ist doch nur, was jemand in einem Kampf zu bieten hat. Ich will gar nicht widersprechen, dass Maito Gai (man beachte die Schreibweise) mit dem Öffnen des achten Tores zu einem Shinobi mit unglaublicher Kraft geworden ist. Er war definitiv stärker als alle fünf Kage zusammen und das will schon was heißen. Aber aufgrund des Preises, den er für diese Stärke zahlen muss, und in Anbetracht der kurzen Zeit, die ihm in diesem Zustand bleibt, wage ich z bezweifeln, dass ihn das zum Besten der Alliierten Streitkräfte macht. Naruto und Sasuke mögen schwächeres Taijutsu beherrschen, aber insgesamt sind sie meiner Meinung nach wertvoller im Kampf. Narutos Fähigkeit, das Chakra zu verteilen, der Senninmodo sowie die enorme Zerstörungskraft seiner Rasengan- und Bijudama-Jutsus heben ihn nach meiner Ansicht zum Stärksten aller Guten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sasuke hingegen, der anscheinend ebenfalls das perfekte Susanoo beherrscht, hat etwas weniger Zerstörungskraft, kann diese aber vielleicht besser auf den Punkt konzentrieren. Er ist schnell und analysiert die Situation gut. Vermutlich könnte auch er es mit Gai aufnehmen. Und weil mein Vorposter sagte, Gai sei der "stärkste noch lebende ninja", will ich hier noch ergänzen, dass Madara sehr wohl auch lebt. Und er hat mit nur einem Auge alle Biju besiegt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:03, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Naja zu Gai, der hat ne riesen Schwäche, wenn er mal alle 8 Tore geöffnet hat, muss der sich beeilen, den er hat nicht viel Zeit. Madara wollte es ja unbedingt wissen, der hat die Konfrontation mit Gai gesucht, Madara müsste nur weglaufen - 5 Doppelgänger erstellen - Sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen laufen lassen - Gai Tod. Oder ein Obito wäre auch überlegen, der switcht sich weg, und wenn er wieder zurückkommt ist Gai besiegt. Selbst Sasuke mit seiner Teleportationsfähigkeit, könnte vieleicht lange genug weglaufen, bis gai sich selbst besiegt. Madara hat in dem Moment jede Taktik ignoriert, und nur seiner Lust gefolgt.